


The Spark

by Clexa_Supercorp



Category: Clexa Relationship - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, GP!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_Supercorp/pseuds/Clexa_Supercorp
Summary: Clarke has been dependent on her self since her dad Jake passed away, never opening up to anyone else except her friends. College is now her new obstacle in her life and with this comes a new someone in her life. Lexa is a business and pre-law student in Boston University also carrying her own baggage and a secret that also ruined her previous relationship, will they open up to each other and pick each other up?





	1. Eye-Contact

**The Start**

Clarke’s life has been different than any other college students you meet. At such a young age, Clarke has moved schools frequently- not staying at the same school for more than 2 years so she never had that “best-friend since birth” bullshit. In her 6th grade, her father Jake died causing her and her mom to move to Washington DC (TonDC) for her middle school and highschool years. These years you could say were her “better” years. She met her ultime best friends, Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake and her brother Bellamy. Her highschool years were alright, since she was the ‘Princess’ in her highschool, had the best car- courtesy of her ghost mom, in the ‘click’ group, and she herself was the vision of Aphrodite. Everyone liked her because she was the captain of the cheerleader, softball, and to everyone’s surprise basketball too. Not only that, she was also really good at art and on top of her classes. So overall, she was the epitome of the perfect student and daughter. 

Junior year was the year, she started questioning her sexuality. During a post-game party, she was letting loose and drinking when a girl named Niylah who had a huge crush on her shamelessly kissed her in front of everyone. Niylah was the captain of the girl’s lacrosse team at their school. So when Niylah kissed her, she kissed back because she thought ‘why not?’- you can't really blame a girl for experimenting. That’s what she thought, it was only an experimentation but they eventually dated for a few months but ended when she reached the middle of her Senior year because they Niylah was being to clingy. Clarke couldn’t do anything without Niylah breathing down her back and asking what she was doing every minute of the day. When she broke up with the “Clingy Niylah” her friends called her, flocks of both boys and girls flung themselves to her. She just brushed them off and concentrated on her sports and grades since she still wanted to make her dad proud even though he is not here anymore, he still lives in her heart. 

**Daughter**

Clarke is the daughter of the best cardiothoracic surgeon of Washington DC (TonDc), maybe the whole America. Which literally translates to barely seeing her mom. This is why she always hangs out with her friends- Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, and Murphy. Clarke sometimes likes the fact that her mom is not home but there are times that she wanted her mom to be there for her such as during her games or when she won that trophy for art but alas, her mom’s busy schedule ruins those precious times. She does understand at times, her mom and her relationship has been strained since her father passed away, she became more focused on her work and left Clarke in the background. The way her mom repays for her busy schedule is to shower Clarke with extravagant things, like her new Audi r8 in the garage that she got for her 18th birthday and her designer clothes and bags in her closet but it never compares to her mother talking and spending time with her. 

**The Present**

Clarke is currently a college student in Boston University taking pre-med classes, alongside her is her new friend Luna, she met her during the first day of classes and became fast friends after finding out that they have the same classes this semester. 

The Professor is currently discussing which is Anatomy and Physiology 101. She types down her notes in her laptop and then the professor dismisses them. It was 4:30pm. She packs her laptop in her bag, then leaves the class with Luna beside her. 

Walking out, Luna turns to face Clarke and says, “Hey Clarke do you wanna go to the new coffee place called ‘Prisa’? I heard it was really good.”

“Yes please! I was already getting hungry during the lecture, I haven’t eaten lunch cause I was studying for the Bio test we have next week.” Clarke said. 

Luna laughs and says, “I know, I heard your stomach growl.” Clarke ducks her head down and they continue walking to ‘Prisa’ and when they entered, Clarke examines the small but quaint place ‘It’s cute’ she thinks. She turns her head to the left to look for a seat and then makes eye contact with a green-eyed girl who had the most beautiful she has ever seen…..


	2. Brown Hair and The Trikru Den

**The Present**

“Clarke” Luna says while nudging Clarke. This breaks the eye contact with the girl and Clarke turns her attention back to Luna. 

“Yeah?” Clarke says 

“Can you look for a seat? I’ll order. Did you have a chance to look at the menu yet?” Luna says 

“Yeah, ill get the light and sweet iced coffee. Thanks.” Clarke says. 

Clarke moves to the same area where the green-eyed girl was. She spots two seats across from her and takes them. Sitting down, she sees that the green-eyed girl has nice brown braided hair and two strands framing her face which highlights her eyes. ‘She’s gorgeous’ Clarke thinks. She observes the girl and spots that she is reading a thick book, a gavel as the front over, she dresses as if she is trying to impress so she might be in law.

Lexa looks up when she heard the coffee shop’s bell. She spots 2 girls, one tall with curly hair light brown hair and a gorgeous curvy blonde. The blonde makes eye contact with her and she sees that she has deep-blue sparkling eyes, like the ocean. So calm, yet fiery and oh so beautiful. They study each other until the blonde snaps the eye-contact when the girl next to her nudges her. Lexa goes back to her book, and continues to study. ‘I have to finish case.’ Lexa thinks. A buzzing sound comes from her phone and she checks that it was from Anya asking if she was coming with her to the club. 

Luna approaches and nudges Clarke to get her attention. Luna asks, “So are you going to the club tonight? Raven texted in group chat this morning.” Clarke turns her attention to Luna and says,“ Um, yeah. Our test for Anatomy & Physiology is next week so I just need to make the flash cards for that. So I’ll probably just meet you guys there.” They continue talking until the brown hair and green-eyed girl packs her things up and leaves. This made Clarke feel idiotic and weak because she didnt ask for the girl’s name. Clarke checks the time and notices that its 5:26 pm already. 

“Hey, uh Luna, is it okay that I head out? I wanna start on the flash cards early so I can meet you guys at the club.” Clarke says 

“Uh, yeah sure. Meet you there!” Luna says

**Dorms**

Clarke finishes her Anatomy and Physiology101 flashcards and started studying them. She checks the clock and sees that its 10:30pm. She has 30mins-1hr to get ready to show up at the club. 

‘What should I wear to the club?’ Clarke thinks. A chime from her phone catches her attention.

‘Yo Griff! What time r u going to the club 2nite?’- Raven

‘Clarke do you want me to pick you up?’- Octavia 

‘Yeah Octavia, can you pick me up? Rave, I don’t know yet, still trying to pick out my outfit. Which club are we going to again?’- Clarke

‘Clarkey, do you want me to come over and glam you up babe?’- Raven 

‘Can you? You’ll be an angel’- Clarke

‘Mkay, see ya soon babe.’- Raven 

‘We are going to the ‘Triku’s Den. It’s one of the most famous clubs there is in TonDC. Rave, do you want me to give you a ride too? Since you’ll be with Clarke?’- Octavia

‘Yesss plsss!!’- Raven 

Clarke smiles down at her phone, she loves her friends, they know all her secrets and go to the ends of the earth to protect her.

It takes 10 mins for Raven to come to Clarke’s dorms. Raven was wearing a black two piece dress that shows her golden brown abs and her hair was up in a ponytail with two strands framing her oval face. Her makeup was bold but not too bold with gold accenting her eyes as her eyeshadow and silver strappy heels. 

“Clarke! You look like a hot mess sista.” Raven says approaching the blonde. “I know Rave, I don’t even know what to wear tonight.” Clarke says sitting down on her bed.

“Don’t worry sweetie, after the Magic Rave is done with her magic, every guy and girl in that club will fall at your feet even more. And maybe if you get really lucky, you might find someone you like.” Raven jokes and starts looking inside Clarke’s closet. “Alright Rave. I’m gonna take a shower though” Clarke says. 

While Clarke is in the shower, Raven picks up a navy blue dress with a deep cut down on the middle area that would accent Clarke’s breasts and a slit on the slide that would show off her long pale legs. She also chose a lacy black underwear and bra to go with it, just for good luck. The blonde is finally done in the shower and she sees Raven handing her the dress, underwear, and her bra. She goes back inside the room and puts them on and turns to show Raven. “Damn Griff, I know I’m good but I didn’t know I was this good.” Raven says winking “Everyone will definitely be hitting you up tonight. I’ll take my ‘Thank you Raven! You’re the best person in the whole face of the earth’ now speech” she continues 

“Alright Rave, thanks, this looks good on me. Should I just wear my hair down and curl it?” Clarke asks peeking her head outside of the bathroom to look at Raven lie down on her bed. Raven hums in response. Clarke curls her hair and lets it just bounce down, letting it free. For her make up, she goes with silver and blue as her eye shadow and some black heels that would make herself taller and would show off her calves. It was 10:35 pm when Octavia enters Clarke’s room to pick them up. 

Octavia shows up in a dark grey dress showing off her frame and dark eyeshadows along with black heels to complete her look. 

“You look great O!” Clarke says and goes to hug Octavia and Raven does the same. 

After Raven’s hug she says, “You ready bitches????” 

Octavia and Clarke just look at each other and shake their heads following Raven outside the door. Clarke locks the door and they all leave. 

**Trikru’s Den**

Entering the club, they were blinded by lights, loud music, and people. It looked like everything in the club was upscale and exclusive, everyone in there looked like they owned a business or something. Clarke gets this because Octavia mentioned that you need to get invited to even know where this VIP Club is. Apparently Octavia’s brother’s friend, Finn invited all of us to this. Finn is leader of the Skiru-Alpha and is the son of the largest law firm owner in TonDC. ‘No wonder that he hooked us up in this club’ Clarke thinks. Even getting into the club, there were two men there dressed in a suit and tie who were so muscular and big that they looked like they could wrestle frikin’ KingKong and would get away unscathered. 

“O! Princess! Raven! Over here!” Bellamy shouts waving his hand. We all go to where he is, it looks like they are in a private booth, protected by 2 guards in the front with intimidating looks. We pass the guards who continue looking straight as if they are only statues. Bellamy goes up to hug us and point to the empty seats. 

“So how are you guys? I haven’t seen you guys in a while.” Bellamy says. Bellamy is a Junior in College taking Pre-law classes along with Finn. That’s how they met first and then Bellamy joined Finn’s fraternity. 

“All good! Just the prof. For my class in Electrical Energy Conversions is a pain in the ass. I’m just saying, it doesn't hurt to take a shower and look nice right? He smells like ass but I’m damn sure he doesn't get the ass I’m thinking.” Raven jokes and winks making everyone one around laugh. 

“How about we get some drinks here?” Finn asks, sneaking up a look at Clarke who is currently looking at the people who are on the dance floor. 

“Here, I’ll get them” Bellamy volunteers standing up leaving Octavia, Raven, and Clarke with Finn. “So what are you guys taking?” Finn asks.

“Engineering” “Criminal Justice” “Pre-med” They all say. “Wow, it sounds like that all of us are in the same level here right? In the future, all of us will be making those big bucks” Finn jokes. We all nod. No one really paying attention to what Finn said. Bellamy comes back with the drinks and Clarke takes hers and takes a sip until Raven asked her if she wanted to dance to which she agrees to.

They get to the dance floor and ‘Gas Pedal’ by Sage The Gemini started playing. They started dancing with each other, dirty dancing, which gets the attention of some men around them. ‘Slown grab the wall wiggle like your trying to make your ass fall off.. Gas pedal Gas pedal...’ Clarke lip syncs. The continue to slowly feel each other up, giving everyone a show and Clarke winks at one of the guys watching. It gets heated and Clarke grabs Raven’s ass, this is nothing new with the two because they are so comfortable with each other, probably because they slept together once or twice. They continue until the music stops. She whispers to Raven that she was going to get a drink from the bar and she leaves Raven to dance with another girl who was watching her. Now ‘No Lie’ by Sean Paul and Dua Lipa is playing in the background.

Clarke makes her way to the bar and she orders a Daiquiri. She is just looking around and observing the people in the club. All the women are dressed in fancy clothing and the men are in suits, it all looks so expensive, even the drinks are so expensive no wonder you have to be invited to even step foot in this or being really rich to step foot in this club. This is not really new to Clarke since her mom does make a lot of money from being the best surgeon but of course she doesn't want to waste her mom’s money on clubbing. Looking around she notices a girl entering the club, it was the same girl that she saw at the ‘Prisa’ coffee shop. ‘I wonder who she is. She does look really sexy in that black tight dress and her hair in braids with the makeup that makes her eyes pop out even more.’ Clake thinks.

Lexa enters the Trikru’s Den looking for Anya. She really needs to relax after the breakup she had with her ex girlfriend Costia a few months ago but she can't really get her face out of her mind. Lexa was so sure that Costia was the one for her, no matter what but apparently Costia didn't feel the same. Sure, their relationship became rocky when she got that internship in France for  Yves Saint Laurent but she thought that it was going to be fine, especially since Costia looked like she loved her. They were together for 4 years since their highschool years, everyone thought that they would eventually get married but it didn't go that way so her she is, in the club looking for Anya. Looking around, she notices that the blonde from the coffee shop was at the bar. She starts to make her way there when she feels a hand on her shoulder- Anya. 

“Lexa, come over here.” she says leading Lexa to one of the booths at the corner. 

“So how have you been kid?” she says a worried tone evident in her voice

“Anya, you know how I’ve been. You’ve been up my ass since the break up.” Lexa puffs out drinking the beer on the table Anya gave her. “Lexa, you know I care for you right? But remember when I told you that I never really liked Costia since you started dating her?” Anya says

“Yeah I know Anya.” Lexa answers quietly, taking a sip. Anya has been apart of her family since she could remember since she is her cousin. Yeah, just because her parents are business investors, owning their own company, and having an abundance of money to compensate for not being there for her, does not excuse them to not be there for her. At least her aunt Indra and uncle Gustus are there to care for her along with her cousin Lincoln and of course Anya. 

“How about you loosen up, it’s Friday! So drinks are on me. Lincoln said that he will be here soon.” Anya says standing up. Lexa nods and Anya leaves to go to the bar. 


	3. That Girl

**That Girl**

Clarke saw that the girl was towed away by she felt jealousy sip in her- ‘is that her girlfriend? Friend? Whatever it’s not like I like her.’ Clarke thinks to justify herself. She was brought out from her thoughts. “Clarke, are you ok? You were staring hard at the doors.” Raven says taking the empty seat next to her. “Uhuh, just thinking about the big test I have for Bio, y’know?” Clarke says, acting as cool as possible for Raven not to question her further. Raven takes this excuse but she did have a hint that Clarke wasn't really telling her the truth. Clarke takes a sip from her drink and asks Raven, “So Rave, how was the girl you were dancing with?” Clarke asks. “Oh, she was ok I guess.” Raven response shrugging. “So when are you going to be in a relationship? I know it’s been hard since that douche you dated in highschool but Rave, your hot! Whatever he said about you, is full of shit! Hell! He even looked like shit-”

“Hey I dated that piece of shit! Are you telling me that I have bad taste ‘Clingy Niylah’” Raven interjects, playfully nudging Clarke. They both laugh and Clarke says, “No, it’s just you shouldn't listen to his opinion anymore, anyway, Niylah was good but yes, she was all up my ass. I think mom even noticed this from the once or twice she met her and she barely noticed anything in my life.” Clarke says “Aw Griff, don't get sad on me. Anyway, C’mon the night is young, let's look around and see if you can find anyone, everyone here is loaded, sooo…” Raven jokes winking. “Yeah right. You know I’m not like that Rave, not anymore. I just to find someone that I didn't pick up from a party or just hooked up with like Niylah.” Clarke says. “Whatever you say Clarkey. Wait, look girly mchottie 2 o'clock” Raven whispering to Clark. Clarke laughs and says playfully, “Go get her tiger.” 

Clarke sees Raven talk to the girl she was pointing out- she was pretty but not her type, not like that girl from the coffee shop, the one who is like 25 ft away from her she might add but the girl at the bar was definitely Raven’s type; tall, slim, strong build, and she looks smart too. It looked like Raven was getting rejected from her point of view by the girl. Clarke internally laughs and look for the girl she saw at the coffee shop. The girl was sitting by herself and drinking, she looks like she’s thinking hard about something, Clarke can see that because the girl was staring at her drink for a good 5 mins now. ‘I wonder what she's thinking.’ Clarke thinks to herself. She shakes her head and walks back to Bellamy and the others. 

“So Clarke, are you enjoying yourself?” Finn asks looking up at Clarke with a smile. Clarke smiles and replies with “Uhuh, it looks like there’s a lot of important and successful people here.” “You bet that there’s a lot of rich people here, I only want the best and I always get what I want.” Finn says smiling and winking at Clarke. Octavia saw Clarke’s reaction to Finn’s blatant flirting and just gave Clarke a comforting smile. “-Uhum, so Clarke, how are your classes?” Bellamy asks. “Uh, it's been going great” Clarke responds politely. “So Clarke, how have you been liking Boston?” Finn asks “I think it’s nice, I like my classes and the clubs and stores are not far from the campus and I think it’s nice that we can take the bus if you don't have a car but I don't really need that, I think it’s just convenient.” Clarke answers “Good, maybe I can show you around sometime, maybe tomorrow or Sunday?” Finn asks. Octavia sensing Clarke being uncomfortable, interjects and says, “-Uh actually, Clarke here” Octavia points to Clarke “- is supposed to be hanging out with me and Raven, y’know, a girl’s weekend.” Octavia lies. Finn takes the excuse but without saying “Oh ok, but if you change your mind, just let me know ok princess?” Finn says. Clarke smiles and turns to ask Octavia if she wanted to dance. Octavia nods and they make their way to the dance floor. 

“Hey, you ok back there?” Octavia asks on their way to the dance floor. “Uh yeah, I just wanted to dance.” Clarke says. Octavia looks at her and nods, Clarke didnt really need to elaborate on anything, that guy Finn was just coming in to strong and hitting on Clarke way to hard, he couldn

t even see that Clarke wasn't even giving him and inkling of attention to entertain his flirting, sometimes men are just too clueless and stupid about those things. Electro music is currently playing right now, Octavia and Clarke started dancing. Clarke notices that there are a good amount of people right now who are fairly young. She taps Octavia and tells her that she’s going to get something to drink after spotting the girl from the coffee shop heading to the bar. 

  
  


Lexa is ordering a  Moscow Mule Cocktail when she spots the same blonde from the coffee shop hours before a few feet away from her heading to the bar. She waits patiently for her drink and finds the blonde taking the empty seat next to her ordering a Cosmo. ‘Should I talk to her or not?’ Lexa thinks ‘She does look really sexy in that dress though. Lexa! Stop it your acting as if you’re still a gaybie!’ Both get their drinks without talking to each other except stolen glances. 

A guy started hitting on the blonde and Lexa immediately notices the blonde is feeling uncomfortable with the guy’s advancement. “Hey Babe! I got my drink, do you want to go back to our booth?” Lexa interrupts snaking her free hand around the blonde’s waist, putting on her ‘commander like’ stance and giving off an aura of power and strength. The blonde and the guy look to the new intruder and the guy asks. “Who are you?” Clarke was quiet, waiting for Lexa’s reply “I’m her girlfriend buddy, so I think that you should hit on someone else not my girlfriend.” Lexa pulls Clarke closer and the guy backs down “Ok,” he says putting his hands up in surrender and leaves. “Thanks, I really appreciated that.” Clarke says “No problem, I just hate it when men do that.” Lexa replies. “So I’m your girlfriend huh?” Clarke jokes “Uh, no-o it was just the first thing that popped into my head as an excuse.” Lexa interjects. Clarke shrugs, “I’m just joking with you. So are you a college student here? It’s just I saw you earlier from the coffee shop when I was with my friend.” “Yeah, I remember seeing you there, I was studying for my class. I go to Boston University, how about you?” “Same, I thought you go to Boston College of a sec, we could need to become rivals then.” Clarke jokes. Lexa laughs and says, “Yeah, it would have been terrible that I am rival against my ‘girlfriend’.” Lexa says. “By the way, I didn't get your name, I mean since we are girlfriends and all as you pointed out earlier, I should at least know your name right?” Clarke says. “Lexa.” “Clarke.” They started talking getting easily lost in each other’s found presence, but this was short lived when Luna spots Clarke and talk to her, Lexa was left to her own devices but not for long when she saw Lincoln entering the club. Before leaving, she taps Clarke’s shoulder- interrupting Clarke and Luna’s conversation and holds out her hand to say, “May we meet again Clarke.” Clarke takes the outstretched hand shaking it saying, “May we meet again Lexa.” They smile at each other, Lexa nods at Luna as an acknowledgement and heads to Lincoln. Lexa goes and greets Lincoln and they both sit back to their booths. Lexa sees that Anya comes back with a smile on her face and Lexa asks, “What has made you so happy An?” “Nothing, I was just talking to someone” she replies. They all started drinking and eventually Lexa called it a night. She hugs both Anya and Lincoln saying her good-byes and calls an Uber to drive her back to her apartment. Hitting her bed she recalls her and Clarke’s interaction and says to herself, “May we meet again Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make each chapter longer? It would just mean that I would probably take two days to update each chapter.


	4. Cock-Blocker

Clarke had her first conversation with Lexa interrupted by Luna and Clarke thinks, ‘Luna your such a cock-blocker.’ Clarke buries this down giving her attention to Luna, they start to talk about the possibility of hanging out on Monday night since there is going to be an art gallery opening near their college-Also another reason why her and Luna became friends is because of the connection they have with art, appreciating good and creative art. “So Clarke do you want to go to the opening?” Clarke smiles and replies with “Yeah, of course!” “Ok great, my boyfriend actually works there, as an intern.” Luna shares with a smile, obviously proud of her boyfriend. “Oh that’s great Luna!” Clarke tells her. Clarke excuses herself from Luna when she noticed Raven walking to her. 

“Yo Clarkey, enjoying your time?” Raven said with a huge smile. “I saw you talking to that girl at the bar earlier. What happened? She was  **Hottt** and totally your type” Clarke blushes and says playfully, “Well Rave, if you liked her so much then why didn’t you ask her for her number then?” “Griff, I don’t need to, I already got a hot girl’s number earlier” “-Yeah, I saw. How did that go anyway?” “-Well, before you  **_interrupted_ ** me, I would have told you that it went great! She was hard to talk to y’know, but she was my type and she seemed really interesting when we started talking. I thought why not right? So I asked her out anddd she said YES!” Raven finished. “Raven! That’s great. From the moment I saw her, I knew she was your type. So what are you guys going to do for your date and when is it?” Clarke says. “Um, she said she wanted to do something small so we are going to the coffee shop near the college and she said Sunday- oh! And guess what, she also goes to our college for pre-law and business.” “That's great Raven, the coffee shop ‘Prisa’ is really good by the way I went with Luna earlier.” Clarke says. After their conversation, they walk back to their booths. Clarke sees that Octavia hasn’t left the booth at all during the night and it’s close to midnight already and the two boys were dancing with other girls on the dancefloor. They walk closer and she sees that Octavia is on her phone texting and smiling. ‘I wonder what got her smiling’ Clarke thinks. “Hey O!” Raven says. “Hey what’s up guys? I was meaning to ask if we are still going to hang out tomorrow? By the way, I can’t hang out on Sunday, I have to go somewhere.” Octavia says “Yeah, we are still on right?” Raven looks at Clarke who nods. “And I can’t also hangout on Sunday, I gotta date.” Raven announces to Octavia with a smile. “Raven, that’s great!” Octavia says. “So what are we doing tomorrow?” Clarke asks “Well I was thinking of going to the mall to get new outfits.” Rave suggests. “Yeah I’m down.” Octavia says. “Sure, I need to find a new outfit of the art gallery for Monday.” Clarke says. They continue to talk and drink (just a little, it’s not proper that they get drunk. Octavia didn’t drink anymore because she was driving them *Don’t drink and drive people*). 12:30am was when they called it a night and went home, courtesy of Octavia. 

**Following day…**

They meet at Arkadia mall. They first agreed to go to Saint Laurent where Clarke got a  buttoned and ruffled dress with a deep V-neck and wide draped straps that are crossed in the back, Octavia got a leather black skirt that would go with her blouse that was plain black and a gold necklace to accent her outfit, simple yet chic. Raven also got a simple smoke grey blouse with leather black shorts. Continuing, Clarke needed some heels with her new dress, so they go to Christian Louboutin to get a black platforms. They paid and left, continuing their walk, Raven spots a cute and simple blue top with lace adorning the whole top. “Clarke you should totally get that top, it would bring your eyes out, blue is your color.” Raven tells Clarke. They enter Givenchy to get the top and buy it. You might be wondering where she gets all the money to pay for all her purchases, it would come from her bank account, courtesy of her mother who puts money in it every month- the way Clarke sees this is the way her mom “pays” for their non existent mother-daughter time. After all their purchases they became hungry so they picked something up, Raven’s idea- burgers. Waiting for their orders, Raven- Cheeseburger with extra bacon and Sprite, Octavia and Clarke- an impossible burger (vegan burger) and strawberry lemonade. 

Waiting for their food, Raven excuses herself to go to the bathroom, and Octavia wanted to talk about what they are going to do for tomorrow. Raven comes back says to Clarke, “So Clarke, you remember that I have that date with McHottie from last night at the bar right?” Clarke nods and Raven continues, “So Anya, was saying that she wanted to bring her friend because she wanted her to come out and you know, mingle with other people i guess. So can you come with me? Like keep her friend company, I would totally owe you, anything you ask Griff. I’m really excited for this date and I don’t want her friend to feel awkward y’know?” Raven says. “Rave, how about me? Won't it feel awkward? I don’t even know the person.” Clarke says. After saying this to Raven, she gets a text from her phone saying:

_ Hello Clarke! It’s Finn from the bar last night ;) I was wondering if you  _

_ are free tomorrow. To you know just hang out. _

_ Btw I got your # from Bellamy, I didn’t get it from you last night.  _

_ -Finn.  _

Clarke grimaces, making Octavia and Raven question what’s happening but before they could utter a word Clarke says, “It’s Finn. He got my number from Bell.” “Oh, I’m sorry Clarke, I didnt know my brother was that stupid. I sensed that you were getting uncomfortable with Finn’s advancements.” Octavia said “It’s alright O, Bell didn’t know.” Clarke tells her. “So Rave, I’ll go to you little date but only because I don’t want to deal with Finn.” Raven pumps her hands up and says, “Great! Thanks Clarkey! And who knows, maybe you might become friends.” Raven shrugs her shoulders.” Clarke replies to Finn saying:

_ Sorry, I am going to hang out with Raven and her friends tomorrow. _

_ Next time?  _

_ -Clarke _

They get their food and continue talking, and Raven cracking up jokes. After eating, they head back to their apartments and Clarke, her dorm.

  
Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln were at the gym. Lexa is in her last rep for arm curls when she saw Anya looked down at her watch and smile. Anya, usually doesn't do that. I wonder what’s going on.’ Lexa thinks. “Hey Anya, are you ok?” Lexa asks. “Yes, remember last night that the bar when you pointed out that I was smiling right?” Lexa nods and Anya continues, “I got hit on my this girl at the bar and she asked me out.” Lexa had a questioning face on and she interjects “-An, it’s not like you to accept a date from someone, especially someone you met from a bar.” “I know but I was giving her a hard time about it, but she actually pulled through, I gave her an attitude and all but afterwards, we fell into a good conversation so I’m giving her a chance.” Anya explains. “Ok, have fun An.” “”Oh and by the way,  _ Itoldthemyouwerecoming _ .” Anya says really fast “What was that?” Lexa says “I texted back saying that I was going to bring you. I mean, you need to get out more. She’s going to bring her friend too, from what she says, her friend is really nice, you might like her too. Just go please.” Anya pleads with Lexa. Lexa puffs out, “Fine whatever.” They continue their work out until Lincoln comes, “Hey, I won’t be free tomorrow, I have to do something.” he tells them. “It’s alright Lexa and I have a date tomorrow-.” Lincoln looks shocked and Lexa quickly fills in, “-WE do not have a date, Anya does.” “Oh ok, have fun I guess.” Lincoln says while laughing, Lexa sending him that ‘stop look or else’ which causes Lincoln to clear his throat and go back to his work outs. Lexa goes to bed that night with thoughts on how that ‘date’ was going to go. ‘Anya owes me a lot.’ Lexa thinks, closing her eyes, the only thing she sees is the blonde angel she saw last night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't any Clexa in this. The next chapter WILL DEFINITELY have Clexa in it.


End file.
